The Beginnings - A Monochrome Tale
by Dimir
Summary: The story of how Blake and Weiss got together.
1. The Begginings

The first installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum.

**The Beginnings**- _A Monochrome Tale_

_These events take place the week after Blake reveals her faunas heritage to her teammates. They are currently doing homework at the end of the day._

__

'I need to get Yang and Ruby out of here. I really don't want them to hear what I have to say to Weiss. Not while I'm saying to her at least.'

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go get some homework snacks," Says our overly hyper leader as she gets up from around a circular table we have sitting in the center of the room. _'Ruby you have impeccable timing, now, if you could just bring Yang with you, I might just hug you.'_

"Ruby, don't overload yourself with cookies, or you'll be up all night, and I don't want to have to **make** you go to sleep _again_." There goes Weiss, once again being the nagging mother. It's almost endearing considering her questionable family history.

"Hey sis, Bring back some tuna while you're on your _Blake_!" Yang and her puns. I swear one day, I'm gunna claw her tongue out.

"Yang, I swear, if you make one more bad pun, I'm gunna claw your tongue out!"

"Ruby, I think it's time we left, before I have to** claw** my way out of my own grave!" Weiss face palms, appropriately.

I growl "Yang!" and pull Gamble Shroud an inch out of her sheath.

"Ruby I think I'm hungry for some ice-cream, let's split!" says the busty blonde ash she drags her sister out of the dorm by her arm, much in the same way she did when I first saw her.

"Much easier than expected," I mumble to myself.

"You wanted them to leave?" asks our resident heiress.

_'Shit, said that out loud apparently. No use lying now.'_ "Yes. I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Look Blake, if this is about you being in the White Fang, I told you. 'I don't care.'"

_'She saw directly through me. I suppose I'll have to be a little craftier about this than I originally assumed.'_ "Weiss, this has been eating at me for a while now. I can't get it out of my head that I helped make some part of your childhood miserable."

"It wasn't as bad as you think, Blake. Neither I nor my mother was ever abused if that's what you were thinking, but it wasn't nice to have my father always yelling at us. Even when he was yelling though, I could tell he loved us. He would always make up for it by buying us gifts and saying he was sorry. And I never once thought that we were the reason he always yelled and screamed what he did. In my young mind, it was always the White Fang who had made Daddy scream like that, who made Daddy say those hurtful things. Now do you see why I resent the White Fang so much?"

"Weiss, I joined the White Fang out of necessity, I left as soon as I could after the violence began. I feel ter-"  
"Stop. You don't have to apologize Blake. You couldn't have known what you were causing, you were only doing what you thought was right. It was…. Wrong…. Of me to judge you, and all the other faunas, because of my childhood resentment."

"Thanks for saying that Weiss, I know how hard it was for you to admit that. However, I still feel terrible for what happened to you." _'As long as she doesn't blame me, I can do this. Hopefully. Even still, I will make it up to her. It's my fault that train car got stolen after all.'_

"So, why did you absolutely **have** to join the White Fang anyways? Did you truly have no choice?"

_'This question. I had truly hoped she wouldn't ask.'_ "No, as I said, I was practically born into it. When I was younger I-"

"I've got cookies!" Our sugar pumped leader yells as she bursts into the room, stopping when she sees the serious looks on both mine and Weiss' expressions. "What's uh...? What's going on?"

Weiss looks to me, and I give her a pleading look. "Nothing. Blake and I were just discussing the ethics of the early Turkish enslavement of the Greek city-states." _'Thanks Weiss, I owe you one.'_

Yang, having seen my pleading look, obviously doesn't believe us, but thankfully plays along. "Riiiiight. Anyways, I think we should kick into these cookies!"

"Or, we could do our homework, which is due tomorrow!" _'Typical Weiss, however, I do agree.'_

"I agree, we don't have much time, and someone should probably stop Ruby from eating all those cookies, or we'll be up all night trying to put her to bed."

"**HEY!** I'm not a kid you put to bed! I'm your leader." Ruby is always trying to reign in command.

"Yes, says the girl who has Blake read her to bed every Friday night." '_She hears that?!'_

"YOU HEAR THAT?!" Ruby and I scream at the exact same time. Meanwhile Yang is laughing her sides off in the corner of the room. I promptly fling a pencil in her direction without looking, and am rewarded by a startled yelp from the bookcase. I never miss. Ever.

Author's Notes: This is the first 'Chapter' of my Monochrome series. I don't have a set release schedule, but unless something big happens, it won't be more than a week between releases.


	2. Feelings?

The second installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum

**Feelings?**- _A Monochrome Tale_

_Both of them sitting the library, Blake and Weiss have a hushed conversation while they study._

_'Hmmmm. If necessary, I could swing around the King Taijitu using its neck as an anchor, but I would prefer a tree if possible. After that a slice through the back of the neck, assuming it isn't shedding at the time. That molted skin could ruin my blade, and that would truly piss me off. Maybe if I-'_

"Blake, what did you mean when you said it was eating at you that you helped make some part of my childhood miserable?" _'Gods, I had hoped this conversation wouldn't happen. I suppose that was naïve of me.'_

"I was involved in a few operations against the Schnee Corporation, and only 2 of them were 'peaceful.' Weiss, you're my teammate. We've been through a lot. Besides, I thought you didn't care about my White Fang past?" _'Because….. I think I care about you Weiss.'_

"I don't, but it's also interesting to know what kind of experience you've had in espionage. I was also wondering where the sudden worry about my child hood had come from. Anyways, what do you mean by 'peaceful?'"

"Weiss are you sure you want to hear about my past?" _'I don't want to hurt you, by telling you what really happened to make your father so upset.'_

"Yes, I'm prepared. I understand you've moved past that part of your life." _'Do you understand what I did back then though? Do you Weiss?'_

"Weiss, you remember, the night you learned I was once in the White Fang, you spoke of a train car of dust that was stolen?" _'Please don't hate me Weiss.'  
_  
"Yeeeees." _'I didn't know I may come to…..care? for the daughter of the CEO I was attacking.'_

"Adam, an old White Fang friend of mine, and I were the ones who stole that train car. I provided the distraction, while Adam hooked up the cables and dealt with the in car security. When we were done, we called in air support, and flew the dust out. The only hitch was a mech that neither of us had predicted. It almost ended the operation immediately by damaging on of our carriers." _'I was trying to make a difference; I was fighting for my parents Weiss, just as you fought for yours that night.'_

"I… I see. So then, do you know which one of you killed the board director that was on the train?" _'Dear gods. I tore her childhood apart.'_

"I'm sorry. Was he a close friend of your family's?" _'Holy shit, I destroyed her family.'_

"I personally wasn't close to him. Just his daughter. She was the closest thing to a friend I had growing up, and she took the worst of it." She wipes a tear from her eye." She eventually killed herself." _'Dear. Gods. What have I done to this poor child?'_

"I'm so sorry Weiss. Oh Gods, I'm so sorry." I can't help but break down crying. '_I killed her only friend. Just because I wanted equality. It wasn't worth it. It will NEVER be worth it'. _There's an incessant ringing._ 'Why won't it go away?'  
_  
"Come on Blake, we have to go to class." I feel Weiss pull me half out of my seat, and make an effort to get up. I keep my head low all the way to class. Even with all that I've done to her, Weiss stays by my side the whole time.

* * *

_The end of the day, all of Team RWBY is in their room doing homework._

I hear Ruby and Yang bickering as usual, but neither I, nor Weiss, have said much since our conversation in the library, but Weiss has hardly left my side during that time. The others are bound to notice at some point. _'Calculate the trajectory of an arrow fired from a bow using 720kg of force, when the wind is blowing at 3mph in the opposite direction. A 130kg boulder is launched using 320kg of force, and is suddenly knocked aside by another force, equal to 320kg. Calculate the velocity of said boulder before, and after, being hit by the second force. 130kg. Doesn't Ruby weight close to that? Are you personalizing these questions Professor Port?'_

"Blake, can you help me with this problem?" asks Ruby

"Sure, which problem?" I ask calmly.

"This one." She points to the one about the boulder. "How do we calculate the velocity of the boulder after it's hit?" _'Come to think of it, I don't know.'_

"Ummmm, I have no idea, I wasn't paying much attention in class today." _'Because I was too busy worrying about how much Weiss hated me at the time.'_

"Blake not paying attention? Are you alright?" Yang asks, incredulous. _'Leave it to the blonde to point out that something's wrong.'  
_

"Come to think of it, I did notice that her eyes were puffy when she and Weiss walked in. Did something happen Weiss?" _'You caught on as well Ruby. Whether Weiss tells you or not is her choice, though.'_

Weiss looks to me. "Can I tell them?"

"Tell us? Now you have to!" Yang says, as she points accusingly at Weiss.

"You can tell them Weiss. I wanted to speak with you personally first because it was your past." I prepare myself for the emotional bombarding that is sure to come, as Weiss starts the story with our conversation while Ruby and Yang were gone. Thankfully, she leaves out the fact that I wanted them gone. As Weiss tells the story, I constantly repeat the same words over and over in my head like a mantra: '_Please don't let them hate me. Please don't let them hate me. Please don't let them hate me.'_

When she finishes, even Yang's usually joking demeanor is replaced with a worried frown. Suddenly, her face goes slack, and she looks up at me. "Damn. No wonder you guys were **dead** serious the other night!" ~**SMACK**~ We don't even have time to groan in annoyance before Yang is launched to the side with incredible force. Ruby had just punched her in the face. Wait. Ruby; our hyperactive, cheerful leader, who loves her sister more than anyone else on this team; just punched Yang in the face?! _'What's going on here?!'_

"What the hell was that for Ruby?" Yang shouts as she sits back on Weiss' bed, a bit of blood welling up on her lip. "Son of a bitch, she's got one excellent right hook though!"

"Yang, my dearest sister." Ruby says, cold blooded murder leaking through her voice.

"Y-Yes Ruby, my darling baby sister?" asks Yang, who is shaking slightly. _'Yang, shaking? And because of Ruby? How often does our team leader get this way?'_

"Now is not the time for jokes, puns, teasing, or any sort of merriment. Now, be quiet, or I'll break your jaw." As she says this Ruby looks up at Yang, and madness rests on Ruby's face like it has belonged there all along. Now Yang is practically quaking with terror, and frankly, I'm shaking myself. Even Weiss, who normally has excellent hold over her emotions, is visibly shaken by the look. I move slightly closer to Weiss, that way one of us could protect the other, should Ruby turn herself on us.

"Um, Yang, how often does Ruby get this way?" A hesitant Weiss asks.

"Only when she gets emotionally overloaded. Which doesn't happen as often as you'd think, but when it does, I almost shit myself." _'So we've noticed'_

"So we've noticed." I look to Weiss as she spoke the exact words on my mind. Suddenly, Ruby slumps to the side, obviously unconscious.

"That was a thing." Yang says, overly-enthusiastic, considering she almost got murdered by her own sister. She moves towards the light switch and says, "I think I'm gunna call it a night. Anyways, I'm really sorry about your friend Weiss. Oh, and Blake, it's alright. No one here hates you." As she finishes up, she smiles, and I feel every muscle in my body relax. I feel as if every pain I'd held on to since revealing my White Fang association just lifted from my shoulders, and if it weren't for the fact that it was late, I might jump up and dance. Maybe Yang turns off the light and gets in her bed, and I immediately hear her breathing relax, but I can tell it's forced. That rat is listening in on us.

"Blake," Weiss pipes up, rather hesitant, "Ruby's taking up my whole bed, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I snap my head up at the request, and feel my face light up like a dust shop full of open flames.

"Uh, yea, sure." I say, as I scoot over towards the wall, and pat the bed beside me. Weiss crawls in gingerly, and once she's situated, shifts close over me.

"Goodnight Blake." She whispers.

"Goodnight Weiss." I whisper, as I drape my arm hesitantly over her side. At first she stiffens, and I'm scared I've screwed it up, but she immediately relaxes, and scoots closer towards me. I smile into her hair, and fall asleep. I do not dream that night, and for that I am thankful.

A/N: I'll be gone for a week. :P


End file.
